


Shovel Talks Should be for the Experienced Only

by the_scarlet_01



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Shovel Talk, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt, or rather kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships are naturally complicated, they are even more complicated during a war. Poe gets thrown for a loop when one of his pilots decides to give a shovel talk to one of few people who has no idea what a shovel talk is. Things get even more complicated from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shovel Talks Should be for the Experienced Only

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILER ALERT** If you haven't seen the movie turn back now or enter at your own risk.  
> This is a prompt fill from tumblr. Work is unbeta'd, I apologize ahead of time.  
> Consider this your final warning, spoilers will happen.   
> Those who stay I hope you enjoy it.

Rey watched as Finn was rushed away by the medics. He was alive, but not by much. She’d have had to have been blind to not notice the pilot that went running after him. She was pretty sure she knew who it might be, but she didn’t have time to dwell on that. She’d just been through the most difficult day of her life. She was more than thankful for the support of General Organa. She all but crumpled when arms wrapped around her. They had all been through so much, especially the General, and yet she seemed so concerned for her.

After seeing the map made whole, thanks to BB-8 and Finn’s pilot friend, Rey finally found a chance to check on Finn. She wasn’t surprised to find her friend settled in the bacta tank and already set to healing. She also wasn’t surprised to find the pilot waiting patiently beside the tank.

“You must be Poe Dameron,” Rey looked at the somewhat older man as she took the empty seat beside him.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’m Rey.”

“I know.” Poe gave her a weak smile. “Finn hardly ever took a breath when talking about you and BB-8 is rather fond of you too.”

“BB-8’s a good droid,” she nodded, offering the bot’s owner a fond smile. “And Finn, he’s a good friend.”

“He’s a good man.” Poe reached his hand out and pressed it against the side of the tank.

Rey watched his movements, “So are you.”

Poe shook his head, “I’m just a pilot.”

“The best so I hear. Finn said you could fly anything.”

Poe smiled, “Says the woman who flew the Millennium Falcon.” He looked over at her. “Not to mention being the galaxy’s first new Jedi in a while. A good Jedi.”

“I haven’t even had any training.” Rey admitted.

“That’s why we needed the map.” Poe shrugged.

“You needed the map beforehand.” Rey pointed out.

“But we have it now because of you,” Poe smiled. “You, Finn, BB, you guys did it. You finished my mission.”

“I got captured.” Rey grinned.

“You got BB to the people who could finish the mission. That’s all I could have ever hoped for.” Poe practically beamed at her. “Thank you for finishing it, for looking after BB and Finn.”

* * *

The next day General Organa and the others had set to organize a trip to utilize the map. After the meeting both Poe and Rey found themselves back at Finn’s side. They had moved him from the tank and into a proper bed. They were just waiting on his mind to catch up.

“They don’t think he’ll be awake by the time I have to leave.” Rey stated sadly.

“I know.” Poe tried to give her a reassuring smile.

“I don’t want to leave him.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“You aren’t going anywhere right?”

Poe shook his head. “No, everyone’s regrouping for now. Some scouts are out looking for scattered First Order groups but for now most of us are grounded.”

“At least that means you’ll be here.” Rey sighed.

“Got nowhere else to be.” Poe shrugged.

“I’m glad you’ll be here to look after him.” She smiled.

“Me too.” He smiled back.

The next morning Poe held back, letting her say her goodbye before taking his place beside Finn.

“She’ll be back.” Poe squeezed Finn’s hand.

* * *

Poe had been looking over some modification plans for part of the newly repaired fleet when he heard something moving. He looked up, expecting to find that BB-8 had gotten bored and was back to trying to shuffle Finn’s blankets to make sure their new friend was comfy. He went to tell the bot to settle down when he realized the bot was frozen in place, his robotic eye focused on the stirring figure on the bed.

“Finn?” Poe jumped to his feet, standing over his friend in an instant. “Finn, you awake?”

The healing figure mumbled something the pilot couldn’t understand.

“Work with me here, pal.” Poe said, taking Finn’s hand in his.

Finn’s eyes shot open at the contact.

“Finn,” Poe had to fight the urge to celebrate the fact Finn was awake.

“Poe?” Finn blinked a few times before looking around. “Is Rey hurt?”

Poe smiled softly, he’d expected the question. “She’s okay. She’s off in the Falcon tracking down Luke Skywalker.” He sat down on the edge of the bed. “She’ll be back, and she’ll be well on her way to being a full Jedi when she does.”

Finn frowned slightly. “She’ll be gone a while wont she?”

“No idea, but that’ll give you time to get back on your feet and settled in.” Poe nodded. “Until then you’ll just have to put up with us, right BB?” He looked over at the droid that had taken to buzzing around the room excitedly, the bot pausing to beep and chirp at the newly awake Finn.

“I have no idea what you’re saying,” Finn grinned down at the whirling bot.

“BB’s glad you’re awake.” Poe laughed at the excited astromech. “BB no!” Poe shouted when the bot’s burner flashed out. “What has gotten in to you?” He stared as bot’s burner disappeared.

Finn laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Poe raised an eyebrow at his buddy. “Med-bays usually are filled with flammable stuff. I don’t feel like exploding just after getting you back.”

Finn laughed again before giving the bot a thumbs up. The bot started beeping.

“Oh, well I still don’t feel like exploding, so no fire.” Poe grinned finally understanding the gesture. “That goes for both of you.” He pointed at Finn.

“Got it, no encouraging the droid to produce open flames.” Finn grinned back.

“Good,” Poe nodded.  “Because I need you alive.”

“I’ll try to keep that in mind.” Finn laughed.

“I’m serious, Finn.” Poe’s tone was the most serious it had been since they first met. “I don’t think I can handle almost losing you a third time. I might actually come unhinged.”

“Unhinged?” Finn raised an eyebrow. “I can tell you mean it but I’m sure you’d be-“

He was cut off as Poe’s lips met his.

Finn’s eyes lit up. “Okay, I’ll stay alive, just do that again.”

Poe laughed before happily obeying the request.

* * *

Poe had pulled some strings and had the quartermaster assign Finn to Poe’s quarters. The action received a few raised eyebrows since most commanding officers had their own rooms, but considering the unique circumstance no one really questioned it, except for a few (or rather one) of Poe’s own pilots.

“Soooo,” Jessika Pava emphasized word as she leaned against her CO’s ship. “Got yourself a roommate, or so we hear.”

“I’m assuming the rest of the ‘we’ is hiding?” Poe glanced around to see the rest of his squadron making themselves busy not far away. “Or just pretending to be out of earshot.”

“The latter,” Jess grinned. “We just wanted to know if we’re supposed to squash any rumors that might end up going around.”

 “Use your brain, Jess.” Poe shrugged. “Now get back to work.” He ordered with a grin.

“You know what, maybe we’ll just start the rumors.” Jess smirked, dodging the dirty rag that was balled up and tossed at her by her CO.

He gave her pointed glare but the point was kind of lost as the corners of his mouth ticked up. He went to tell her to get back to work but she cut him off.

“I know, I know. Work.” Jess laughed as she headed back to her own ship.

* * *

Poe was not the only one the pilots decided to talk to.

A few days later Finn had just gotten rid of his dinner plate when he was cornered by Jess and two other pilots.

“You probably have no idea what this is but you’re getting a shovel talk,” Jess stated.

“You’re right, I have no idea what that is.” Finn stared at her. His hands held up to prove he was no threat.

“Just know that if you break his heart the First Order will look like a bunch of fuzzy little Ewoks next to us. He’s our CO and our friend.” With that Jess and the other left.

Finn went to find Poe, running over the interaction in his head as he did.

“You got a minute?” Finn asked when he’d sat down in their shared room.

“Think I can spare a couple for you.” Poe looked over at him. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just…” Finn hesitated.

“Finn, what’s wrong?” Poe moved closer to him.

“At dinner someo-“ Finn started but was cut off when BB-8 came whizzing into the room beeping rapidly.

“Sorry, Finn.” Poe gave his best apologetic smile before turning to the excited droid and listening. “What? Really? That’s great. Go get ready, go!” He shooed the bot out of the room before going over and gripping Finn’s shoulders with a huge smile on his face. “The Falcon’s on its way back.” Poe grinned. “They’ll be here in no time.”

“Rey’s coming back?” Finn asked a bit in disbelief.

“Yeah, Rey’s on her way back.” Poe nodded. “Now, what did you want to say?”

“Nothing, it can wait. Let’s go so we can meet them.” Finn grinned.

“Okay then, let’s go.” Poe grinned back and headed towards the door.

* * *

“Finn!” Rey practically tackled him in a hug when they met her on the tarmac, pulling back only when she realized he might still be hurt. “Sorry! Are you- did I hurt you? I mean-“

Finn laughed.

“He’s fine, all healed up and practically cleared for duty,” Poe answered for his laughing companion, taking the opportunity to surprise her with a hug. “Told you I’d take care of him.” He whispered in her ear before pulling away.

“I knew you would.” She grinned back at him.

“Well, I’m going to see if that droid of mine managed to do the one task I asked him to.” Poe smiled at the two of them. “You two head in and catch up. Glad you’re back, Rey.” With that the pilot headed off to find his droid.

“Let’s go inside.” Finn smiled and led her to the room he shared with Poe.

“So you two live together?” Rey asked as she took a seat in Poe’s desk chair.

“We’re roommate,” Finn corrected her, though his stomach had gone all funny when she phrased it the way she had.

“Uh-huh.” Rey smirked. “And how often do you actually sleep in separate beds?”

Finn suddenly found the wall very interesting. “The nightmares are easier to handle when-“

“You don’t have to justify it to me.” Rey chuckled. She stood up and hugged her friend. “I’m just glad you’re happy.”

“Really?” Finn beamed.

“Of course.” Rey nodded.

“Thanks.” Finn nodded. “Rey, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Rey pulled back and sat on one of the beds.

“Is it a big deal when someone corners you and tells you not to hurt someone?”

“That probably means they’re trying to protect someone.”

“From me?” Finn wasn’t sure what to think. “I thought everyone was starting to accept me.”

 “I’m sure there’s an explanation.” Rey tried to reassure him.

“I hope so.” Finn frowned as he sat down beside her.

“I know so.” Rey wrapped her arm around Finn’s shoulder and hugged him.

* * *

“Poe, can I talk to you?” Rey asked as she walked over to where the pilot had been washing up after helping one of the pilots tune up their ship.

“Are you kidding me? Do I have time for everyone’s new favorite Jedi? Of course.” Poe grinned at her gesturing towards a bench.

“Thanks.” Rey smiled as she took a seat.

“What’s on your mind?” Poe asked, leaning back against the sink.

She sighed, deciding not to mince words. “Why would any of your pilots think Finn would hurt anyone?”

“They what?” He hadn’t expected that. “What did they say? Did they say something to you?”

“No, they apparently corned him earlier.” She told him.

“And threatened him?” Poe was already on his way out the door to have a chat with his squadron when Rey followed him out to where a few of his pilots were finishing up for the night.

“Who did it?!” Poe leveled them with his most commanding glare.

“Which one of you made threats against Finn? I thought we’d been over this. He may have been a stormtrooper but he isn’t anymore. He never picked that life. They forced it on him. And after everything he went through while destroying that base, how can any of you doubt his loyalty?” Poe was seething. He didn’t understand how anyone would doubt Finn.

“Whoa, Boss.” Jess approached her hands up in surrender. “No one here thinks that, right?” She looked at the other pilots who all agreed.

“But someone-“ Poe started but Jess cut him off.

“We gave him a shovel talk.” Jess continued.

“You…you what?” Poe stared at her.

“Shovel talk.” Jess repeated.

Poe started laughing. “That’s what this is about.” He was laughing so hard his sides hurt.

“Why are you laughing?” Rey asked, confused on how Poe could be so livid one second and laughing hysterically the next.

“Hang on, Rey.” Poe finally caught his breath and turned to his squadron. “You are all ridiculous. Those of you who had a hand in this, with Jess obviously, you aren’t entirely off your mark but that was kind of a stupid thing to do to a guy who is only just getting used to people walking around without white helmets on. If you had a hand in this we’ll have a chat tomorrow, for now just get the hell out of my sight, you lovable idiots.” Poe grinned and turned to Jess. “And you, I appreciate the sentiment but did you really need to scare the kid half to death? I thought I told you to use your head?”

“Sorry, Boss. We just don’t want to see you get hurt.” Jess gave him a weak smile.

“I know, but how about giving me a heads up next time you try to scare the people I care about.” Poe clapped her on the shoulder.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jess smiled but nodded. “I’ll use my head next time.”

Poe watched Jess walk off, following the other pilots before turning back to Rey.

“What just happened?” Rey asked, still very confused.

“Sometimes I forget how much you two missed out on.” Poe smiled gently at Rey. “No one ever thought that Finn would turn against us. If they had they sure as hell wouldn’t have much of a future on my squadron.”

“Then why would they threaten him?”

“Because they know I’m head over heels for him.” Poe laughed.

“They do?” Rey raised an eyebrow.

“Okay so maybe I’m not the most subtle all the time.” Poe smiled at her.

“They don’t want you to get your heart broken.” Rey finally started to get it.

“Exactly.” Poe smiled.

“Did you mean all that? All that you said about what he’s been through and that you go so far to defend him?” Rey asked.

“Of course. I’d happily defend him, and you.” Poe grinned.

“Me? I can handle myself.” Rey stared at him.

“I know you can, so can he, you both proved that, but I’m not about to just sit back and let people make it harder for you. That’s not how this works.”

“But the two of you escaped together, you went through so much.” She looked at him.

“And so have you. You know you are unbelievably important to him right, to both of us?” He smiled at her.

“You know he adores you, right?”

Poe laughed and despite the fact he’d been warned by Finn that she hated being pulled around, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her to him.

“The two of you are almost too much. _Almost_.” He grinned letting his lips meet hers in a somewhat chaste kiss.

“Why would you…” Rey stared up at him.

“Because he’s not the only one that thought about you when you were gone,” Poe leaned his forehead against hers.

“I guess we have a lot to work out now, don’t we?”

“Yeah, let’s go work on it with Finn, preferably in a bed.” Poe smirked.

“You’re unbelievable.” Rey rolled her eyes.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Poe winked before entwining their fingers and leading her into the hall. “But you might want to expect another shovel talk. Now that you know what it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the events and characters from Star Wars: The Force Awakens.  
> I don't own anything.  
> Submit stormpilot or jedistormpilot prompts to my writing tumblr: sortofanobsession.tumblr.com


End file.
